


A Cat-Tastrophy!

by marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia



Series: One Shots - Based On An Image I Saw [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), cat! everyone except peter parker, cat!Avengers, everyones at the compound, lmao im too lazy to write all the characters out, remind me to do it later, where infinity war was ended but no one (except thanos) died
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia/pseuds/marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia
Summary: Peter Parker and The Avengers are just having a nice time at the Compound, when everyone gets turned into cats! (except for Peter)based on a picture





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey kid, do you mind running and grabbing me a wrench?” Tony asked, looking slightly apologetic. Peter smiled brightly, shaking his head.

“It’s okay!” He exclaimed, already turning to the door. “One sec!”

Peter jogged out of the room, going in the direction of Tony’s private lab. He was super excited just to be there, so doing a few errands for Tony wouldn’t be a problem.

The Guardians and Avengers were having an After-Thanos party, so everyone was at the compound. Peter met Shuri, King T’Challa’s younger sister, very recently. The two hit it off with Groot and, surprisingly, Loki. Though, Loki told them that when comparing Asgardian ages to human ages, he was only about Peter’s age.

Unfortunately, Rocket and Groot had left that morning. They were scheduled to come back in a week and a half or so, but they needed to eat some supplies for the Guardian's big ship. The rest of the Guardians were staying at the compound until the pair got back.

Anyways, everyone was just chilling in one of the large living areas. It was completely domestic, and Peter was having a great time meeting everyone.

He had just made it to the lab when the alarm went off. His head shot upwards and Peter turned to go back to the room, but the door was shut.

“Suit up!” He heard Tony yell. Peter knocked on the door.

“Mr Stark?!” He called. Tony cursed from the other side of the door, and Peter saw the knob turning. It looked to be jammed.

“You too. Suit up kid, we don’t know-“

Tony’s voice cut off abruptly, making Peter even more nervous.

“Mr Stark?” No answer. “Tony?!”

Peter hit the small Spider symbol on his chest and watched as it sprung to life. He and Tony created a new suit for him using nanotech, but it looked more like his old red and blue suit. He stopped it when it got to his neck. It was a bit more comfortable, and it let him see better.

Peter glanced under the door and saw a white light shining through. He rattled the doorknob, but there was still no answer. The alarm shut off.

“...Guys?” Peter turned the doorknob, surprised when it actually opened. “Guys, what happened?”

He peered in through the doorway, but didn’t see anything. He slowly stepped in, eyeing everything warily. There was no sign of any intruders, but there was also no sign of everyone else.

Peter stepped into the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. He tiptoed throughout, and froze when his exceptional hearing caught wind of something.

Something… like a meow?

Peter followed the noise around onto the couch, and almost screamed when he saw 5 or 6 cats laying there. He peered closer, and nearly had a heart attack when he recognized the cats.

“Quill?” He whispered. The cat who had a striking resemblance to the Guardian shot up, looking at everything. Then it’s gaze turned to Peter.  
It meowed. It jumped as it realized what it did, and Peter could see the cat panicking. 

“Quill?” He tried again, and the cat looked at him. It nodded.

Peter let out a shaky breath. “What the fuck?!”

His explanation woke up a lot of cats that he hadn’t seen previously, and suddenly one cat screeched loudly. He whipped around and saw it was one that was laying over another cat with a metal arm.

“Mr Steve? Bucky?” He tried. The pair looked up, and though the one that looked like Steve was still hissing a little, they both nodded.

A bunch of meows startled him, and he  
continued to look around. All of his teammates had cat forms. Ever the ones with suits - there was a cat that had the Iron Patriot suit, one that had the Iron Man suit, and even one with a miniature version of Doctor Strange’s cape.

“I’m going insane,” Peter whispered to himself. The one with the Iron Man suit padded up to him, whining softly.

Peter crouched down and eyed the suit. It fit nicely around the cat, but the cat was trying to hit the button that would retract the suit and couldn’t reach it. Peter hit it for him, and a small cat with a goatee and black, unruly hair was left.

“Mr Stark?” He inquired. The cat nodded.

Peter sighed, letting himself sit cross-cross on the ground. He leaned back against the couch and stared at the ceiling. That is, until a cat appeared in his vision.

Upon closer inspection, Peter found it to be Loki. “Why are you guys cats?” He asked. Loki tried to answer, but it only came out as a few meows.

“I can’t understand you guys,” he said, frustrated. 

He then watched in slight faciantion as the entire group of cats came to him, settling down on him in some way or another. Loki hopped down next to his feet and calmly laid out, but Peter glanced up to see Quill jump on his head and bury in his curly hair. He chuckled at that, making Quill purr.

Gamora and Nebula - who also were on the couch - climbed down into his lap. They sat together and leaned against Peter’s right leg. The final person who had been on the couch was Mantis, who followed suit like her female teammates. Except she curled up into Peter’s masked hand, falling asleep almost instantly. Peter mentally fawned over the fact his hand was nearly the same size as her entire body.

Peter watched as Tony struggled to climb up Peter’s right arm, and took slight pity and held his hand out for Tony to hop on. Once he did, Peter lifted Tony up to his shoulder, not sure exactly where Tony was planning to go. Apparently that was it, as Tony sat there and eyed everything else.

Drax and T’Challa came over at the same time, both climbing into Peter’s lap. Drax laid back-first against Peter’s waist, but because Drax was so big compared to everyone else’s cat size, it didn’t really bother Peter. T’Challa merely laid down on Peter’s left arm - the one that was holding Mantis. He made himself comfortable quickly.

Shuri came bounding up immediately, and while she didn’t jump into Peter’s lap (there was almost zero room left), she stood on her back legs and leaned over Peter’s knee to his arm. She pawed at T’Challa, and he just moved his arms back slightly.

The Hulk - who Peter only then realized was there - decided to sit next to Peter on his right side. Natasha sat directly next to him, and the pair started having a staring contest. Doctor Strange sat on Peter’s opposite side, watching everything with a fond expression.

Rhodey hadn’t taken off his suit, but didn’t seem like he particularly wanted it off. He crawled under Peter’s leg and then sat perfectly still, not getting involved with anyone else. Peter had to lift his leg up slightly so Rhodey had room, but it didn’t bother him.

Bucky, Sam, and Steve all clambered up onto Peter's other shoulder. How they all got up there, he didn’t know. Sam made it first, and then Bucky sat immediately on top of him. Steve squished his way in between Peter’s head and Bucky and Sam, watching the two. Peter felt Tony glaring at them, but couldn’t do too much about it.

Peter saw Vision and Wanda come up last. They curled up together by his foot and leg, in between Shuri and Rhodey. Peter finally decided that that was everyone.

“Wait,” he said out loud. All the cats looked up to him (Except Mantis. She continued to sleep soundly). “Where’s-“

Peter got his answer as Thor launched himself off of the couch and directly at Loki. Peter watched in amusement as Loki looked disturbed for a split second, but it seemed that Thor had miscalculated and tackled the ground directly behind Loki. Loki snickered.

“Never mind,” Peter whispered. Thor stood and then curled up next to Loki, who tried to push him away at first, but then just let it go. Thor cheered slightly.

Peter sighed to himself. Tony nudged his cheek as if asking ‘What’s wrong?’.

“How are we gonna get you guys back?” He asked quietly, not wanting to disturb everyone again. Tony shrugged slightly, lifting his right arm and pawing at Peter’s cheek. He meowed lightly, and then a bit louder when Peter quirked a smile.

“Thank’s Mr- Tony!” He yelped slightly. Tony had extended his claws when Peter tried to say Mr Stark, and it poked his skin. Tony slowly let them retreat, and then licked the spot where a small drop of blood could be seen as a sort of apology.  
Peter grinned brightly, reaching up and scratching at Tony’s chin. He purred a little.

Peter then let his hand rest near Thor, who saw it and began to play with it. Loki just watched, amused.

Peter let his head lean back slowly, and Quill moved with him. When his head was in a (semi) comfortable spot on the couch, he let his eyes shut. It wasn’t long before Peter drifted off.

 

 

 

“HIS HEAD IS SO FLUFFY!” Quill shrieked, burying himself further into Peter’s head. “And it smells like the ocean!”

“I knew he used that shampoo!” Shuri exclaimed.

Everyone had been trying to figure out why they were cats when Peter came in. They were surprised to see he was still human, but everyone got a bit upset when he started looking really stressed.

Everyone had taken a liking to him when they found out who he really was. Yeah, of course most of them were upset that a fourteen year old kid had been brought to Germany and given a suit, but when Tony explained how he regretted bringing him to Germany and that he’d be much worse without Tony’s suit, they became to accept it.

Hulk suddenly turned back into Bruce Banner now that there was no fight going on. “What the-?”

“Some sort of spell,” Loki answered. “We’re cats.”

“...I can see that,” Bruce deadpanned. He looked up Peter. “Not him?”

“He wasn’t in the room,” Tony answered from Peter’s shoulder. He had snuggled up right in the crook of Peter’s neck. Peter muttered something under his breath and shifted a little bit, but otherwise didn’t wake up.

“Can we talk about how he immediately just went with the idea that we were cats?” T’Challa questioned. “He had almost no hesitation when he asked if it was us, and continued to just agree.”

“Well he probably wasn’t surprised to see you as a cat.” Shuri snickered to herself. A few people (cats) laughed. T’Challa reached down and smacked her head, makin her whine.

“How do we get back to normal?” Nebula questioned.

Drax nodded to her. “And if we are stuck this way for some time, do we have to eat food for cats?”  
Everyone began protesting.

“If I may,” Stephen interrupted loudly. Most quieted down, save for a few grumbles. “I believe that if we can get in contact with my colleague Wong, he may be able to work a reversal spell.” He grimaced to himself. “I would normally be able to, however I don’t trust a spell to not go wrong while I’m in this form.”

“As long as it isn’t permanent,” Sam voiced. He tried to swat Bucky off, but Bucky just ignored him and continued to lay on Sam. Steve watched them, exasperated.

“When Peter wakes up, we can figure out a way to talk to him,” Rhodey said, sounding done with everything. “We’ll figure something out.”

“Good plan!” Thor exclaimed. “Now, I believe I have accustomed to being this creature, and I wish to take a nap!”

He curled up again near Loki, but more separated from him. Then he began to snore lightly.

“Mood,” Shuri said immediately.

“Not a bad idea.” Bucky yawned to himself. He nuzzled Sam’s head, making him squeal slightly. Then Bucky fell asleep, and Sam couldn’t find it in him to knock him off. So Sam joined his friend in sleep.

One by one, everyone began to fall asleep. Finally, it was just Loki and Doctor Strange.

“When are you going to tell them it was you?” Stephen inquired. Loki chuckled, standing up and stretching his back. He flicked his tail back and forth a few times.

“Maybe soon,” he responded, smirking (as well as a cat could). He stepped over Thor and into the small space between his brother and Peter’s leg and laid down there, letting himself drift off.  
Stephen sighed lightly to himself. Then he curled up himself, laying against Peter’s side, and fell asleep as well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um... okay, so this chapter ended up being a lot more about Cassie and Peter than I meant it to be (yeahhh you can probably expect a prequel about the day they spent together) bUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE WITH THE CATS I PROMISE
> 
> sort of antman and the wasp spoilers??? not like "hey this is the plot" but a character that was introduced in the movie is here

Peter woke up slowly. His neck ached painfully, and he slowly tried to lift it up off of the not-so-comfortable couch. However, there was some pressure on his head.

He blinked a few times, and then remembered that, hey, everyone’s a cat.

Peter couldn’t really move too much, seeing as how everyone was sleeping on him. Thank God none of them turned back to normal while they were all asleep, because that would have been ugly.

“FRIDAY, what time is it?” Peter whispered softly.

“It is 5:03 pm, sir,” FRIDAY responded in a similar tone, thankfully. Peter yawned to himself, muttering out a “Thanks”.

“Sir, Scott Lang has been attempting to call Mr Stark for the past 7 minutes or so. Would you like me to patch him through to you?”

Peter frowned slightly, trying to think of where he had heard the name before. When he couldn’t come up with anything in particular, he mentally shrugged (because jostling the cats wouldn’t be very fun) and told FRIDAY to let Scott through.

“Finally!” A man said through FRIDAY’s speakers. Peter could tell FRIDAY turned down the volume, and he smiled to himself. The man continued to talk. “I’ve been trying to talk to you forever, dude! I get it; we’ve had qualms in the past. But-“

“Um, sir?” Peter interrupted. Scott (apparently) fell silent. “Sorry, but Mr Stark isn’t here right now.”

“Who is this?” Scott inquired.

“Uh, my name’s Peter.” He glanced down at his lap where a bundle of cats lay, sleeping. “I’m an assistant.”

“Yeah, but this is Stark’s personal line.” Peter could hear the suspicion growing in Scott’s voice. “Assistants don’t answer this line.”

“Look, do you want to leave a message?” Peter asked. “I can get it to him.”

“I actually needed him to open the door,” Scott snarked. “Because he invited me over.”

Peter frowned to himself. Who else had Mr Stark invited over?

“Give me the phone-! No-! Scott I swear to God-“

Peter stared at the ceiling while to voices argued over the phone, finally a woman picked up.

“Hi, Tony Stark invited us over for the day so we could discuss a few things,” she said pleasantly. Peter could immediately tell that she was not someone to mess with. “If I may, where is he right now?”

“That’s complicated,” Peter responded honestly, glancing to the mini-Tony-Stark on his right shoulder. “But I can give you the access code, I suppose.”

“You know it?” The woman asked, actually sounding confused. “Scott said you were an assistant.”

“More like a personal assistant.” Peter huffed a little. He didn’t know what these people were-

“Wait!” Peter exclaimed, then shut his mouth quickly. None of the cats seemed to wake up, thankfully. “Wait, FRIDAY said that the first guy was Scott Lang?”

“Yes, why?” The woman responded, her voice guarded. Peter blinked a few times, shaking his head with a smile.

“I babysat his kid a few weeks back.”

The woman didn’t answer, and obviously tried to cover up the receiver while she spoke with Scott. Peter grinned to himself, trying to stop himself from laughing.

What was the coincidence that Scott Lang, the one and only Ant-Man was coming? Peter didn’t think he really helped out in Wakanda, so what was he doing here?

“Peter?” Scott took the phone back. He sounded completely bewildered.

“Uh, yeah,” Peter answered.

“Wow, it is you!” He exclaimed, and scoffed. “You work with Tony Stark?”

“One way to put it,” Peter responded vaguely. Scott laughed to himself again.

“Yeah, sorry about dropping in so-“

“No, no, I wasn’t aware you guys were invited. I’ll tell FRIDAY to let you in, and she can lead you up.”

“Thanks, man.” With that, Scott hung up.

“FRIDAY-“

“Already on it, sir.” Peter smiled.

“Now for the real problem,” Peter muttered to himself, looking back down at the cats. He began to slowly untangle himself from them all, starting with his arms. He didn’t want to wake them, but he would if he had to.

After getting his arms free, he slowly removed Bucky, Sam, and Steve from his one shoulder and onto the couch behind him.

He tried to get Tony off, but he, apparently, was awake. Tony smacked his hand away when Peter tried to move him, so Peter just left Tony be.

Then he began the process of taking the cats from his lap and placing them on the couch. Loki and T’Challa woke up, but they seemed fine with staying on the couch once Peter vaguely explained the situation. A few others woke up, but decided to just go back to sleep and Peter could relate.

Finally, the only one left (aside from Tony, who again, wouldn’t budge) was Quill. Peter reached up into his hair and tried to pull Quill away, but he was so wrapped up that Peter just gave up and decided to leave him as well.

Peter stood up, finally, and stretched his back. He could feel his powers already healing the kinks in his neck and back and he never felt more thankful to have them.

Peter made sure Tony wouldn’t fall (because Quill definitely wasn’t going to) and walked over towards the door. The second he opened it, he was met with the beaming face of Scott Lang.

“Hey!” He said enthusiastically. Peter smiled back, waving slightly. Then Scott’s eyes traveled down and took note of what he was wearing. Peter then realized that he still had his suit on.

“Um-“

“You’re Spider-Man?” A woman behind Scott questioned. Peter looked back to see three adults (one about Scott’s age, and the other two into their older years) as well as-

“Peter!”

Peter grinned as Cassie ran up and hugged him. He dropped down to her level and let her hug him tightly. She pulled back, and her eyes immediately saw Tony. Her eyes lit up, but when Tony shrunk back, she frowned. She turned back to Peter and eyed his costume.

“You’re really bad at keeping a secret,” she decided. Peter laughed and nodded his head.

“Yeah, I guess I am, aren't I?” he agreed. Scott made an indignant noise.

“You knew?!” He stared at Cassie and threw a hand over his chest, acting way too over-dramatic. Cassie giggled though, and Peter smiled at that. “Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“It wouldn’t be a secret if you knew, daddy,” she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He nodded, still looking betrayed.

“Where’s Stark?” The older man in the back asked. Peter stood up, sending one last quick smile to Cassie before turning towards the man. He hesitated at first.

“Yeah, I wasn’t lying when I said it was complicated,” he said. The man’s eyes narrowed, but the older woman put a hand on his shoulder. She gave Peter a kind smile.

“My name is Janet,” she introduced, holding out a hand. Peter shook it firmly, smiling back at her.

“Peter,” he responded.

The older man sighed a little, but gave a gruff, “Hank.”

The young woman gave a look at Hank, then said “I’m Hope.”

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Peter said.

“Wait, my kid’s babysitter beat me up in a foreign country,” Scott said like he was just coming to terms with the fact Peter was Spider-Man. Peter and Cassie giggled. Hope patted his arm.

“Well, come in,” Peter stepped back to allow them access to the room. Cassie bounded in immediately, exploring the room. The others walked in at a more normal pace.

“What did you mean that it was complicated?” Scott questioned, walking alongside Peter. Peter led them into the living area, and only gestured to the couch.

No one answered at first, opting to just take in the scene. Finally, Hope broke the silence.

“What… are we looking at?” She asked. Peter sighed a little.

“Basically, I was out of the room when the alarm went off, but when I tried to get back, the door was locked. And then when I got it open, everyone who was in here… kinda maybe turned into cats?” He winced slightly to himself, knowing how weird it sounded. Cassie appeared next to him and tugged at his right hand.

“So who’s on your shoulder?” She asked. “And your head?”

Peter reached to his shoulder, but it was evident Tony didn’t want to be lifted up. “This is Tony Stark.” Tony lifted a paw up, and swatted the air as if trying to wave. “And a guy named Peter Quill is on my head.”

At that moment, Quill chose to wake up. He yawned loudly and stood up slowly, balancing precariously on Peter’s head. Quill seemed to realize that there were new people in the room and crouched down, hissing slightly. Peter lifted a hand to his head and began to pet Quill’s back, effectively calming him. 

“Your seriously telling us that everyone’s a cat?” Hank repeated, looking exasperated. Peter nodded slowly, as to not jostle Quill too much.

“What can we do?” Janet asked, looking a bit troubled.

Peter walked up to the couch and slowly lifted Quill out of his hair, then set him by Gamora. He quickly cuddled up to her, and while she looked a bit hesitant, she never stopped him.

Peter glanced back down to Tony, but decided that it just wasn’t worth it.

“Alright, guys,” he spoke up. The cats looked to him. He paused, since not all of them were awake. Thankfully some of them got the message, and began waking the final sleeping cats up. Once everyone was awake, Peter spoke again. “We got these guys here.” He jabbed his thumb back at the small group of people behind him, “and were gonna somehow figure this out.” Peter stopped for a moment, trying to figure out what he was going to say next. “Uh, so just don’t get into too much trouble. Yeah.”

The cats kinda nodded at him and a few jumped off of the couch, going to explore the rest of the floor. Shuri sprinted around Peter and Cassie’s feet, making Cassie laugh. Shuri started playing with her, making Cassie smile wide.

“Who’s this?” She asked. Peter grinned at his friend.

“That is Princess Shuri of Wakanda.”

Cassie gasped, crouching down to Shuri’s level. Shuri whined and pawed at her hand, making Cassie giggle a bit and pet her back. Shuri purred.

“We’re going to go!” Cassie announced suddenly. She held her arms out and Shuri pounced into them, cuddling up quickly. Cassie stood and ran to another part of the room, where the pair began to play again.

“Well, at least she’s distracted,” Scott said. He glanced at his feet, and Peter saw Bucky and Sam attacking his pants legs. “Hey guys…”

Peter snorted. “FRIDAY, record this please.”

“Of course, sir.” The AI managed to sound entertained.

“Oh, really?” Scott whined. Hope was holding back laughter and Janet just looked amused. Hank was staring at the cats with some level of distrust.

“Look, can we figure out a way to get them to talk to us?” Hank interrupted. “Maybe they have some idea as to what happened.

“Any ideas?” Peter added. No one answered at first, all trying to think of new things.

“Do you have a laptop?” Hope finally asked. Peter nodded, turning around to go get it. His bookbag was hanging up on a rack next to some other people’s bags, and he quickly grabbed it out of his bag and brought it back to their main area. He sat on the ground while Tony jumped down and onto his lap. He opened the laptop and logged in quickly, ignoring Tony’s inspection of his old laptop. He finally opened Google Docs and gestured for Tony to write.

Tony stared at it for a minute, then leaned over and tentatively hit a key. Like expected, it popped up on the document. Tony bounced excitedly and began typing at a faster pace.

“Uh, Peter?”

Peter glanced up at Scott, who was staring directly behind him. Peter turned around and saw a group of cats coming up to him. They started meowing at Tony, who just continued to type.

“Well.” Peter gently pushed Tony off of his lap and stood up, letting all the cats gather around his laptop. He turned to the humans in the room.

“Want something to drink? It’s almost dinner; we can make something or-”

“You’re leaving the cats with your laptop?” Hank deadpanned. Peter glanced down, then shrugged.

“It’s gonna take them a while to get all their thoughts out, and they can find us when they’re done,” Peter explained.

“Daddy, I’m hungry.” Cassie came up with Shuri on her head. Shuri waved her tail at Peter, making him smile and wave back.

“Hey hungry-”

“Don’t you dare,” Hope interrupted. Scott sighed dramatically, but didn't finish his sentence.

“Want some mac n cheese?” Peter asked. Cassie nodded, making sure not to jostle Shuri too much.

“C’mon!” She grabbed Peter’s hand and dragged him in the direction of the open kitchen. He stumbled after her, laughing quietly. Shuri suddenly pounced onto Peter’s chest, and she scrambled up and onto his shoulder. Cassie pouted a little, and after a few seconds thought, Peter bent down and held his right arm out. Cassie grinned at him and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He held her tightly with his right arm and stood up, taking a moment to balance.

She wasn’t heavy at all - no, not with his super strength. But he had to balance with her clutching onto him, and Shuri climbing all over his chest.

“You should come visit us in San Francisco,” Cassie decided, leaning on his shoulder. Peter hummed.

“Maybe,” he agreed. “I am on break right now…”

“YAY!” Cassie cheered, hugging him tightly. Peter ruffled her hair with the hand that wasn’t holding her up.

“Alright.” Peter paused in the middle of the high-tech kitchen, and looked down at Cassie. “Do you want Velveeta or Kraft?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again im sorry the cats werent a big part of this; i literally just sat down and wrote. i had no idea where this chapter was going at all so you get what you get.
> 
> im not sure how many chapters are going to be in this,,,, expect maybe 4 or 5???? idk tho????
> 
> yeah do you all like me including scott and everyone? I LOVE SCOTT LANG SO SO MUCH and amatw was a great movie so yeah. if y'all dont really like them here i can make them leave but i kinda want cassie to be really helpful lmao
> 
> yes and i did not expect this much feedback so quickly!! thank you all so much and i really really appreciated all the comments!! thank you friends!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a talk with T'Challa, and decides on some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as a friend of mine once texted me—
> 
> *breathes in*
> 
> IM BACK BITCH
> 
> i’m so sorry i haven’t been updating recently! school’s been a bitch recently, and the only reason i can really update today is bc i got super sick.
> 
> don’t worry, i’m fine. i just can’t really talk and it feels like my heads gonna explode bUT-
> 
> yeah i’ll try to update more often guys, i promise.
> 
> no really, THANK YOU GUYS SO SO MUCH FOR ALL THE SUPPORT
> 
> everyday i check my inbox for “a new comment on a cat-tastrophy!” and if there is i squeal because you guys yOUR SUPPORT HELPS ME WRITE
> 
> anyways i’ll stop bc ik you guys just want some cat action
> 
> this chapter goes out to @rororo123. i tried to get some t’challa in this chapter!

“Be good for Peter, okay?” Scott was bent down to Cassie’s level. She rolled her eyes but nodded.

 

“I will be!” She exclaimed.

 

“We’ll only be gone for a few hours,” Hope said, resting her hand on Cassie’s shoulder. The young girl nodded once more. Scott looked up to where Peter was behind them and stood up.

 

“Take care of her.” He smiled lightly. Peter grinned back.

 

“It’s not like I haven’t before,” he snarked. Scott shook his head slightly.

 

“Are you guys ready yet?” Hank asked, looking annoyed. Janet smacked his arm lightly.

 

“Yeah, yeah…” Scott trailed off. He suddenly bent down and grabbed Cassie by her waist and swung her around, making her squeal. They were both giggling by the time he set her down, and he had to jog to catch up with the Pym family.

 

“Love you, Peanut!” Scott exclaimed finally. He stepped out of the doorway and it slammed shut, leaving just Peter, Cassie, and the cats.

 

“Let’s go review the laptop again, shall we?” Peter gestured for Cassie to follow him as the pair approached the laptop on the ground.

 

By then, the cats had disappeared around the room. They had finished typing not too long earlier, but the first small sentence said for some of the humans in their group to go see Doctor Strange’s friend at the New York Sanctum. Hank and Janet decided to go, but Scott and Hope soon joined up incase of an emergency.

 

They scanned through it quickly after seeing the directions. It was in New York, so driving down would take a few hours at least. And it was already almost night, so the quadruplet would stay at the Sanctum until the next morning. The cats were able to talk to each other, and they had been trying to figure out what happened too.

 

(Shuri also wrote her own note at the end to Cassie specifically, absolutely delighting the young girl.)

 

“Alright…” Peter muttered to himself, picking up the laptop and going over to the couch. Gamora and Peter were laying in one corner asleep, so Peter carefully took the other side of the couch. T’Challa, whom was sitting perfectly straight on the armrest next to Peter, peered over slightly.

 

Peter snorted a little at the stance T’Challa was in. “Dude, you’re literally a  _ cat, _ ” Peter said. “You could lay back a bit.”

 

T’Challa eyed him for a moment, as if saying  _ ‘really?’ _

 

He suddenly pounced into Peter’s lap and settled in front of the laptop. T’Challa scrolled to the bottom of the page and started typing slowly.

 

**_I’m worried about Shuri,_ ** he typed out slowly.

 

“Why?” Peter questioned softly. T’Challa paused for a moment, as if trying to word his thoughts correctly.

 

**_She has made good friends with the young girl._ **

 

Peter glanced over at Cassie’s shriek, and sure enough, Shuri was licking all over her face. T’Challa’s typing brought him back to the laptop.

 

**_When we get bavk to normal, she may never see the girk again. And the girl mudt be leaving soon, correcy?_ **

 

Choosing to ignore the spelling errors, Peter sighed slightly. “Hank and Hope were talking about it,” he admitted. “I think Hank and Janet are leaving not tomorrow night, but the next night. Hope and Scott were able to reschedule their flight for Saturday afternoon.”

 

It was Tuesday night. That meant Hank and Janet would leave on Thursday, and the rest would depart on Saturday like Peter had explained.

 

T’Challa nodded slowly, and then held the delete key until all that he typed was gone. Peter (just to be careful) closed and reopened the document, and T’Challa nodded thanks.

 

Peter waited for a moment, but T’Challa did not move again. He was just sitting in Peter’s lap, watching the laptop calmly.

 

After realizing that the King wasn’t going to move, Peter began to scroll through the document once more.

 

**_Glad you could find a way to talk to us, kid. I know eventually we would’ve figured it out but whatever._ **

 

**_We can understand you, and we can understand each other. Obviously you can’t understand us, but that won’t matter much now that we have a way to contact you._ **

 

**_Uh, don’t be an idiot. Don’t, like, advertise that we’re cats or anything. (Sorry Steve made me write that; I know you don’t do that kid.)_ **

 

**_If something big comes up (like, Avengers-big) do NOT go on your own! You CANNOT handle it, no matter how powerful you are. Usually alien-invasions happen every few years, so we should be okay until we can get back to normal._ **

 

**_We can’t stop you from going on patrol, but I’d recommend not being out for too long. Try not to get too injured, because we aren’t really here to fix you up._ **

 

**_Strange wants me to tell you that some of you (being you, Pete, and the few other humans that are residing with us currently) should go see his friend Wong. The New York Sanctum (177A Bleecker Street) is where he’ll be, and some of you should do some research with him._ **

 

**_After Scott, Hope, Hank, Janet, and Cassie leave, however, Strange can’t confirm how long it’ll take Wong to complete his research. Until then, try to stay in contact with him._ **

 

**_I don’t really know what else to say, but it’s probably for the best that we leave this out in case something happens and we need to contact you. Now since everyone wants to say something, I’ll hand it off. Stay safe, kid. -TS_ **

 

**_Seriously, kid. Tony’s right. Please stay safe. -Steve_ **

 

**_why weren’t u turned into a cat screw u -sam_ **

 

**_lmao he’s right -bucky_ **

 

**_shut up you two. don’t get into too much trouble, Маленький паук. -natasha_ **

 

**_You guys suck. Don’t be an idiot, yada yada yada. At least you’re somewhat responsible (more than Tony, at least) -Rhodey_ **

 

**_(i take offense to that -TS)_ **

 

**_(stfu -rhodey)_ **

 

**_(hEY)_ **

 

**_GUYS. PLEASE. Ugh, do you see what we have to deal with? Don’t stress yourself over everything too much, Peter, you’ll be okay. -Bruce_ **

 

**_YES, SON OF TONY. YOU WILL BE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT A WAY TO GET US BACK. WHY ARE THESE LETTERS ALL BIG._ **

 

**_because you’re an idiot -loki_ **

 

**_YOU LOVE ME, BROTHER. ALSO THIS IS THOR_ **

 

**_yes i think he knows that. listen to everyone else, and figure out a way to get us back -loki_ **

 

**_Vis and I will keep an eye on everyone. -Wanda_ **

 

**_hEy. it’s quILL. idk what the capitals are for but you love me lmao. (btw your hair smells nice)_ **

 

**_Like I see everyone has said, please stay safe sweetie. You’ll do great taking care of these children -Gamora_ **

 

**_what she said -nebula_ **

 

**_You will be able to help us! I know it! -Drax_ **

 

**_Yes, Drax is right. I have faith in you ☺️ (I like these faces that portray emotions!) (Tony tells me they are called emojis) -Mantis_ **

 

**_hey bitch. don’t be stupid ya hear -thelegend27_ **

 

**_I do not understand what Shuri means, but yes. Good luck to you, Mr Parker. -T’Challa_ **

 

**_(...)_ **

****

**_Hey, Cassie! It's Shuri, by the way. I just added this on, 'cause you're pretty cool. Idk, you're just easy to hang with, and you don't take any, ahem, crap from anyone. yeah. 's cool if you ever wanna hang -shuri_ **

 

Peter sighed, shutting the laptop. He rubbed at his eyes and looked to the ceiling, asking, “FRIDAY, what time is it?”

 

“7:03, sir,” the AI responded. Peter sighed, gesturing for T’Challa to move. The cat made a sound in the back of his throat, but stood and hopped off Peter’s lap. The teen stood up and made his way towards Cassie and Shuri. The pair paused, eventually, and looked up to Peter.

 

“As weird as this is gonna sound, I’m leaving the cats in charge of you,” Peter said. “I’m going to go on patrol and to let my aunt know that I’m staying at the compound.”

 

“But when will you be back?!” Cassie exclaimed, holding Shuri as she sat up from the ground. Peter hesitated.

 

“Late,” he admitted. “Possibly very early tomorrow. I’ll be back by the time you wake up.” 

 

“Be safe!” She said. Peter paused.

 

“You’re… just cool with that?” He questioned.

 

The girl shrugged. “I mean, I can’t stop you. So be safe!”

 

_ Leave it to Cassie to look at the bright side of things, _ Peter thought, smiling a little. He nodded.

 

“I’m gonna go tell everyone.” He pointed with his thumb to the general area behind him. “Okay?”

 

“Okay!” She nodded. Then she went back to playing with Shuri. Peter only shook his head, chuckling to himself. He started back to the living room, but T’Challa was sitting on the edge of the couch and staring directly at Peter. He pointed to the kitchen (where most of the cats were). Then he pointed to himself, and back at the rest of the living room.

 

“You’ll tell everyone here?” Peter guessed. T’Challa nodded and hopped off the couch, going in the direction of some cats. Peter shrugged and walked into the kitchen.

 

Immediately, a cup was thrown at his face. He dodged it immediately, and then looked around for the culprit.

 

Sam and Bucky were fighting with each other on the floor, but that wasn’t new. Peter glanced up at the counter above them and saw Steve glowering down at them, with Natasha sitting calmly next to him. She gave Peter a slight nod. Peter smiled back, still holding the cup. Natasha eyed it for a minute, then looked over to Peter’s left. He followed her gaze and saw Loki  _ in the cupboard,  _ throwing different things at Thor. Thor kept swatting them away into different locations.

 

Peter cleared his throat, and immediately all the cats turned to him. Sam pushed Bucky off of his body and sprinted up to Peter, hiding and hissing behind his legs. Bucky grumbled and stalked off

 

“I’m going out on patrol, so watch Cassie,” he said. Then he added, “Try not to get in too much trouble, please.”

 

Loki nodded at him, then shot a bowl at Thor, who, unfortunately, wasn’t looking. It hit his tail and he yelped, turning to look at Loki’s smug face.

 

Steve only nodded at Peter, while Natasha cocked her head in Peter’s direction, narrowing her eyes. Feeling intimidated, he quickly added, “I’ll be safe.”

 

She let up a little, thankfully. Sam patted his shoe and slowly made his way over to Bucky, still glaring at the other cat. Bucky, like Steve, nodded in Peter’s direction and turned to Sam.

 

Peter released a breath and turned back into the other room. He walked in, and definitely heard some cats meowing at each other.

 

As he got closer, it seemed it was mostly Tony, Bruce, and T’Challa. Tony and T’Challa seemed to be arguing and Bruce was trying to pull Tony away.

 

“...Guys?” He questioned. They all looked up, and Tony’s eyes narrowed. He firmly shook his head.

 

“You said you wouldn’t stop me from going!” Peter responded immediately. T’Challa sighed and walked away, obviously not wanting to deal with Tony’s BS.

 

Tony went to the laptop that was laying out in the couch, and after getting in position, he started typing. Peter noticed it was full of errors, but Tony was obviously trying to type fast.

 

**_Yea, but I didnt expet it to hapen tonight! whats if something bappens!?_ **

 

“You guys will be fine for one night,” Peter rolled his eyes. “And I need to go tell Aunt May what's going on, and then bring some stuff over.”

 

Tony calmed a little. Then (with more accuracy) he typed out, 

 

**_Fine. Do not stay out late._ **

 

Then he wandered off to go pout. Peter only sighed, turning to Bruce (who had been watching from the ground).

 

“Why do we even try?” He questioned. Bruce shook his head.

 

Peter, finally, exited the room. He quickly made his way to his bedroom in the compound and shut the door.

 

Peter looked in his closet where his old suit was. He hesitated - on one hand, the suit he was currently wearing would protect him better. But it hasn’t been used before so it could malfunction, and Peter wasn’t familiar with it.

 

So Peter grabbed his old suit (not the homemade one -  _ definitely  _ not) and slipped off his new suit.

 

Quickly taking it off, he slipped into his older suit. He pulled it up around his arms and by the spider-droid in the middle to tighten it. He walked over to the window and gazed around.

 

Then, Peter smiled to himself and pulled on his mask, opening and jumping out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yah. again. sorry for being absent.
> 
> sorry this is kinda a filler chapter. but i have some things planned for next time, at least. i think.
> 
> again. sorry i guess :)

**Author's Note:**

> i’m sorry about the title
> 
> since everyone requested it so much, this will be an ongoing series! basically it’ll just be a bunch of one shots that are sorta connected. this and my “avengers meet their actors” series will be the ones i focus on right now.
> 
> please leave suggestions! i have a list where i keep them, and i try to base the chapters around them. i think that’s it.
> 
>  
> 
> THE USER “semanticsofcannibalism” FOUND THE LINK TO THE PHOTO THANK YOUUUUUU
> 
>  
> 
> PICTURE: https://pin.it/oa2ok45kcltuyq


End file.
